


Depth of Love

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 10, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Kidnapping, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Sequel to “Up From the Depths.” Admiral Ross finds a way to bring the dread pirate Wanda Maximoff under his control, but he underestimates his opponents.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	Depth of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “Up From the Depths.” Short version is that Wanda is a pirate, and Vision is a merman. He rescued her from a shipwreck and they have continued to meet up since then.

Wanda sat at the edge of the tidepool, lazily kicking out her feet in the water. She shrieked when something grabbed her foot, but it was only Vision arriving for their meeting. “You scared me,” she complained.

“Apologies.” His smirk belied his attempt to say sorry.

“You don’t seem too contrite.”

“Well, I was trying to surprise you.”

“Mmm, maybe I should just walk away to show you what I think of your surprises.” Wanda was going to pretend to stand up, but Vision still held onto her bare foot. She stuck her tongue out at him, but relaxed back with a sigh when he began to stroke and massage her foot. After a few minutes, she felt that she was in danger of falling asleep. “Please, let me go, so that I can take off my outer dress and join you.”

He complied immediately. Despite the number of times Vision had seen her like that, he still turned around, giving her her privacy. She smiled in fond exasperation as she stripped down to her shift and slid into the water behind him. He finally turned around when he heard her splash into the water.

They embraced. “I have missed you, Wanda.”

“Me, too. It was too long this time.” Vision had had duties with his people that had kept him away from her for six months. It was their longest time apart since Wanda had accidentally caught him in her net.

“I can stay for a week this time.” He swept hair back from her shoulders to float behind her in the water.

“Good.” She pulled him into a kiss. Eventually, she pulled away, happy just to be with Vision. They spent the rest of the evening splashing each other, catching up on lost time, and stargazing, enjoying their time together.

***

It was the evening of the day that Vision was supposed to meet her after another month apart that she finally gave up and entered the tavern. She knew that Vision would have a good reason for not arriving at the designated time. She tried not to let herself worry too much for his sake.

She sat at the bar, and the saloon keeper slid a glass of her usual drink toward her. She raised it in a salute and took a long drink. The place was rowdy tonight, full mostly with her crew and their friends from the island.

Suddenly, the noise went dead. She looked up, face to face with the last person she expected to see.

“You have some nerve showing up at my home base, Admiral Ross. Tell me why I shouldn’t have my crew capture you right now.”

Ross was unperturbed. “I have some information that you will be eager to hear.”

“If you have information I need, I will take it myself.”

Ross remained maddeningly calm. Wanda was growing concerned as the silence stretched. Ross was not a stupid man or an impulsive one. He would not come here unless he had a plan. “Ah, but I have more than information.” He slowly drew out a bracelet with a yellow stone that she recognized as Vision’s.

Wanda decided to bluff; it had served her well in the past. Though her heart jumped into her throat. “Hmm, pretty, but I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean to me.”

Ross smiled. “Then I suppose its owner is no use to me. Such a shame.”

He started to turn away, but Wanda shouted, “Wait!”

“Yes?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Come with me. Alone.” His casual air disappeared, and he was a hardened royal navy man once more.

“I’ll do it.”

Her crew had gathered closer throughout this confrontation, and Wanda spotted her first mate. “Do what he says. Don’t try to follow me. And make sure Pietro hears nothing of where I’ve gone.” The last thing she needed was Pietro to rush in, guns blazing, to protect her. He frowned, but nodded.

Ross strode away. “Come along.” They walked toward one of the more hidden coves around the island. Wanda’s mind raced, trying to come up with a plan, but she did not have enough information to develop the right course of action.

Eventually, they reached a cave guarded by two men. Ross waved her through, and Wanda tried to ignore the unpleasant expressions on the guards’ faces. Her eyes were still adjusting to the dim interior when she caught sight of the outline of a tub. She could see someone’s torso hanging out of the tub.

She rushed toward it, sinking down to her knees next to it. Vision gazed at her blearily. Ross was lighting lanterns all around. Wanda gasped as Vision fully came into view. Darker patches and cuts mottled his usually smooth red and silver skin.

Wanda reached out to caress his cheek. He covered her hand with his own, trying to smile reassuringly at her but failing. “I will be fine, Wanda. You know how fast I can heal. I am only sorry that they were able to use me against you.”

“I don’t care about that. I’m just glad they didn’t hurt you more.”

“It is a small matter compared to what they could do to you. Please leave and save yourself.”

Wanda frowned at him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“ _Please._ ” His eyes implored her.

She was prepared to argue more when Ross’s voice cut into their little world. “Nice to know I have finally found your weak spot.”

Wanda rose to her feet to face Ross, taking a defensive stance in front of Vision. “Well, you have me here. What do you want?”

“I want you to turn yourself in quietly and submit to a proper judgment from the royal courts for your depredations.”

“I’ll turn myself in, but I can’t speak for my crew.”

“Are you, or are you not the captain? If you think I will leave them free, then you do not know me at all. There’s no deal unless you turn your whole ship in.”

“How do I know that you’ll hold up your end of the bargain?”

“You don’t, but you have no choice and no leverage. So take the deal, or face justice here.” Ross and his men were closing in all around them. Wanda was weighing her options when a dart hit Ross in the neck. Soon, more darts whistled through the air, hitting their targets perfectly. The men all collapsed.

Pietro was the first to appear at the mouth of the cave. He rushed toward her, frantic, until he saw that she was unharmed. Then, his anger overtook his concern. “Why would you agree to go with Ross alone?”

“He had Vision.” She gestured behind her. Her attention turned from her brother to her love. She was relieved to see that his scratches were already closing up.

“He can take care of himself.”

“Maybe so, but I could not abandon him. I love him, and Ross took him because of me.”

Pietro turned away. He walked over to the others who were working to secure Ross and his men while they were unconscious. Wanda ignored him. He would cool down eventually and they could talk more clearly. She knelt beside Vision once again. “Are you all right?”

“I am well. Thank you for rescuing me.” He reached up to cup her cheek, and she relaxed into his touch. She leaned into kiss him, heedless of the people around them. When he finally pulled away, he smiled at her. It was always the most beautiful of smiles. But his gaze turned more serious as he raised his voice slightly in Pietro’s direction. “Pietro, I recognize those darts as belonging to my people. Did they contact you?”

He slowly turned around, reluctantly addressing Vision. “Yeah, they’re outside.”

“Ah.” Vision became apprehensive. His expression did not change much, but Wanda recognized a new tightness around his eyes. “Wanda, will you help me outside, please? I need to face them.” Wanda directed some of her crew to carry the tub outside.

Vision slid into the water, face to face with six of his fellow merpeople. They looked as happy as Pietro did. They were led by a woman with bright orange hair. “Vision, I have told you what happens when you entangle yourself with humans. Come with us, and let us be done with this foolishness.”

Wanda felt her fists clench unconsciously. “No, I am not prepared to leave.” She relaxed slightly at Vision’s firm denial. Pietro came to stand beside her, staring hard at the confrontation before them.

“Be careful, Vision. You risk permanent exile. We will not save you again.”

“And I have told you that humans have much good to offer. Did you not work together this very day?”

“Only out of necessity.” The redhead gave Pietro a tight nod. “Since both our people are safe, there is nothing more to do. This is your last chance. Come with us now.”

Vision looked to Wanda, indecision clear on his face. She knew how important his family was to Vision. There was only thing to say, though it broke her heart. “Vizh, if you choose them, I would understand. I would miss you, but you must choose what’s best for you.”

Vision smiled at her before turning back to his people. “Crystal, know that I am not choosing to leave you or my people. It is you who have chosen to force me away. I choose to stay.”

“So be it.” The redhead said something in a language Wanda did not recognize and gestured for the others to follow her. They all raised their hands sadly in farewell, and Vision said more to them in his own language before they swam away, disappearing below the waves.

Wanda moved into the shallows to offer whatever comfort she could to Vision. He seemed somewhat shocked but accepted her tight hug. “I suppose I should have asked if you minded my permanent presence in your life before I cut ties with my people.”

“Of course, I want you in my life always.” She embraced him even more tightly, and Vision allowed his head to rest against her chest. She stroked her hands over his head, feeling his tears wet the front of her dress. “You always have a space in my bathtub or beside my ship.”

He raised his head, tear tracks shining in the moonlight. “Thank you, Wanda. I would love to take you up on your offer.” They shared a soft kiss.

Pietro cleared his throat behind them. “I hate to break this up,” not sounding the least bit remorseful, “but we ought to head back to the ship before everyone wakes up. Our people will deal with Ross later.”

“You’re right.” Wanda sighed. “Are you okay to swim, Vizh?” His skin was already almost completely healed, but she was not sure about any possible internal injuries.

“Yes.” He kissed her cheek once more before pulling away and heading toward deeper water. “I will meet you in the harbor.”

Wanda nodded at him and watched him swim confidently in the direction that their boat was docked. Certain that he would be fine, Wanda gathered her crew.

When they returned to the ship, Vision was already waiting for them. The crew was now practiced in bringing him into the ship and depositing him in her bathtub. They were soon alone again. Wanda rested beside him as was her habit when he was with her.

They fell asleep quickly after the stress of the day. Wanda slept peacefully, knowing that the new day had much in store for them.


End file.
